Rahs'ic Orthodoxy
Rahs'ic Orthodoxy The Rahs'ic Orthodoxy is a fledgling religion that has taken hold in a number of city states in the far east of the Theeban desert. The religion follows the gods of the former Theeban empire, in particular Rahs, the sun god. The religion died out many years ago, after Rahs lost touch with humanity. Shortly after the empire crumbled. The religion resurfaced after Rahs returned and contacted the Sharos (a governor of a city-state), of Has-Ka, Caltor Has'slif. Sharos Has'slif a fresh convert set about recruiting the other nearby city-states he succeeded in converting the Shar'i of Cal-Hygerus and Cal-Hasrak in joining him under the guidance of Rahs, are planning on reuniting the former empire. Despite all cities that follow Rahs being allied, there has been no reveal of this. Citizens have been subliminally told that they are friends to make a reveal less likely to cause riots and anger. Rahs, and the religion The religion focuses on the worship of Rahs the sun god and lord of the sands. Rahs is an ancient God of the sun,fire and sand, the principle god of the Rahs'ic the former religion of the Theeban empire and the current religion of some of the city-states in the far east of the desert. According to Theeban mythology Rahs created the rivers that flow through the desert and then created the peopl who would live there. Rahs has not confirmed or denied it. As Rahs is not in the same reality he cannot forma corporal form. He can appear for an hour every 10 days in an ethereal form made of fire and sand. The Voice of Rahs To get around this Rahs has created a mind link to a citizen of Has-Ka, The citizen lost his sight prior to this so Rahs picked him out to be his voice on the world and in return gave him back his sight. However he still doesn't have eyes, or the need to see in the traditional sense. Instead he can sense the presence of everything around him even it's colour. Because he has no need to use his eyes he wears a helmet without eye holes, all the time in public. Rules and teachings There are no holy writings other than the rules that Rahs commanded Sharos Has'slif that all citizens had to abide by. However due to the fact these rules were already in place in the cities were the religion has spread. The punishments are various types of disembodiment depending on which crime was committed. The religion is not very restrictive and only teaches a few rules that have followers have to abide by. These include: * No man shall be kept as a slave. * No man shall slay another with no good reason or provocation. * No man shall steal another's property. * No mans hall break his word when given as an oath * No man may blaspheme or worship the dark * No man may spread slander or lies of another Rahs aim in the world is to recreate his former empire, to keep the people he created safe and happy as he is worried by the current state the desert is in after the empire collapsed. Culture Culture in the city-states that follow the Rahs'ic teachings are similar to most to the desert city states, with buildings made out of white stone with a large use of marble and a love of clockwork and jewels. in most cities there is a thriving trade for both, with them being one of the desert's biggest exports. Like all cities in the Theeban desert the cities are found built directly over water that was either there naturally or has been diverted from a nearby river or oasis. Architecture Military Although the alliance of the city-states has not been announced, and they have not yet merged into a single empire, there are already plans in place to do so. The army will follow the same style of the ancient Theeban empire, by having different Divisions, comprising of one hundred men each.